Talk:Story and History/@comment-91.42.174.35-20141007144914/@comment-46.117.56.27-20141202173856
Well under this topic, taking what Lex said to heart, it is almost as if the Tenno are literally Japanese in their culture. YES Japan of all things. Commercially they were sold as space ninjas. they infiltrate in small groups, like in Covert Ops rather than full battalions. They use parkour, and minimum amount of weaponry at maximum efficiency, like how a ninja would. First of all the point of the ninja is this: Nijutsu at heart is about using the natural forces of physics, manipulating the balance, so at the end point they would only need to crush weak spots with minimum power to get maximum output, and if there aren't any weak spots easily accessible, you work your way around. This is where Ninjutsu and parkour come in to play. Parkour ultimately uses momentum as the main drive force for every action, you try to keep fricition to minimum, and speed as high as possible while maintaining a speed of a 2000 meters anaerobic run(NOT a sprint). When I say anaerobic, I mean forcing the body into using acid to burn more sugar while also using oxygen, it is entirely possible for a human to maintain a 10 minute run of anaerobic runs AND in that time run well more than 2000 meters. But that's just running, we need parkour. Well parkour takes it further, it basically makes fences into gateways, walls into a 90degree climb, any obstacle for you is a gateway. What does ninjutsu do? It is not just like karate or Ai-Ki-Do. It is that with more aspects, more dimensions. It is about quick thinking, and just like parkour, rather than force, you use momentum and flow, so at the end it is mostly technic and not actual force put into the fight. What else Ninjutsu do is it looks at the biological structure of the enemy, and uses it as an advantage. It's all well and cool, but other cultures could use it right? Well in theory yes, but Military is a whole different universe than civilian life. First of all democracy is an utopian idea, and should not be taken as the main driver for a military (In fact military tries to teach you that democracy is for the older people, and you are here to fight, not debate over a cup of tea and cookiesin U.S.'s case ask who has the most money) no, the military is built of hirarchy, loyalty, community, co-operation... If my name wasn't "A lone tenno" as I post it but instead "Adolf" with a particular mustache in my picture, that would fit. Sad truth is, we all develop this idea for military, especially covert ops, and Japan took it to their cultural life. Even today, Japan are not necessarily digusted, but their foreign affairs are rather awkward, and during WWII, it was very strong. I don't even need to start on proving Tenno might be Japanese at origins. Orokin is 2 words, Oro is gold in japanese. "Naga drums", Lotalty and community is all and above. The Dojo has Zen gardens which in Eastren culture is connecting between a human and nature. Heck the reason why Japanese are taking such care of their gardens (or at least used to) is becuase in their culture they believe the human is connected to nature and should treat it well as he is responsible (although the latter comment is pretty much right for most dominant religions today), Most Decorations of the Dojo are symbolic to Japan. words like "Hikou", "kogake", which most likely are of japanese origins. I could go on and on. But at the end of the day I know very little of Japan, most of it is taken from my literature classes which had 1 or 2 stories of japanese origins. It is best if we forward this to a guy called Gaijin Goomba from The Game Theorists, who just MAY do some research on the subject.